Satu Kata
by sherry-me
Summary: Satu kata bisa berarti segalanya. Satu kata bisa mengubah segalanya... *NetherexIndo*


Hajimemashite...

Salam kenal. Saya sherry, author dari fandom sebelah, FMA, yg mendadak kepincut Hetalia setelah dicekoki seseorang, nih. *lirik-lirik temen sebangku*

Sejujurnya, saya masih punya utang di FMA, tapi... mendadak kepengin nulis di sini. Berhubung bentar lagi 27 Desember yg konon katanya ultah kedua Indonesia yang _dulu_ lebih diakui Belanda, saya jadi semangat bikinnya! *histeris* *digaplok klompen ama Ned*

Oke, oke, saya gak banyak bacot lagi, deh. Happy reading, minna! ^^

**Disclaimer :**

Hidekaz Himaruya, lah...

**Summary :**

Satu kata bisa berarti segalanya. Satu kata bisa mengubah segalanya...

**Warning :**

Indonesia sengaja saya bikin _genderless_ di sini. Jadi, silakan gunakan imajinasi Anda sekalian...

_0—0—0—0—0—0—0_

_Tidakkah kau lihat?_

_Dalam nyawaku terukir satu kata tak terbantahkan,_

_yang abadi sepanjang umurku nanti_

_yang akan ikut tiada saat aku mati._

_Satu kata yang pasti_

_bahwa aku takkan pernah bisa melepaskan diri_

_darimu…_

**SATU KATA sherry-me**

Jakarta, 17 Agustus 2005.

Indonesia menghela nafas, mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang susah diatur dan menghenyakkan tubuh mungilnya ke sofa rotan di kediamannya. Personifikasi Nusantara itu memejamkan matanya. Lelah dengan segala tetek bengek perayaan ulang tahunnya ke-enam dasawarsa yang berlangsung hari ini.

Enam puluh tahun sejak hari kemerdekaannya. Kebebasannya dari penjajahan. Yang diproklamirkan para putranya dalam keadaan serba terbatas. Yang diperjuangkannya dengan semangat _kepepetisme_ – hanya dalam 3 hari selama _vacuum of power_ akibat takluknya Jepang oleh Sekutu – dan tampaknya semangat kepepetisme itu kini menjadi tradisi rakyatnya.

Enam puluh tahun. Waktu yang panjang. Tapi sekali pun, sekali pun tidak pernah _dia_ mengucapkan selamat padanya. _Dia_ yang 350 tahun bersamanya, yang telah mendidiknya (walau tampaknya sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa koloni_nya_ itu cenderung jadi _developing countries, not the developed ones_**).** Eks-penjajahnya.

_Koninjkirk der Nederlander. Nederlands. Netherland. Holland_. Belanda. Kompeni.

Dasar menyebalkan. Tidakkah dia tahu, sang Nusantara amat menanti pengakuannya akan kedaulatannya? Kemerdekaannya? Kebebasannya?

Kenapa juga Belanda harus bersikeras bahwa kemerdekaan Indonesia tanggal 27 Desember 1949? Atas alasan apa? Jangan bilang itu hanya karena veteran-veteran perang keras kepala di negara Kincir Angin itu! Mereka sudah membuat personifikasi negara _Van Oranje_ itu datang terlambat di ulang tahun kemerdekaan Indonesia yang kelimapuluh! Jangan salahkan dia jika waktu itu ia lebih memilih berdiam di Keraton Ngayogyakarta Hadiningrat, _ngeyel _tidak mau bertemu si kepala oranye itu. Dia sakit hati.

Padahal, dia hanya ingin ia mengucapkan satu kalimat. Tidak. Satu kata pun cukup.

_Gefeliciteerd. Congratulations._ Selamat.

Dan dengan itu, mungkin, mungkin mereka bisa memulai segalanya lagi. Rasanya menyesakkan saat ia harus mengakhiri IGGI (Intergovernmental Group on Indonesia) dan CGI (Consultative Group on Indonesia) dulu. Bagaimana pun, dia terlalu ikut campur. Lihat saja hasilnya, bukannya lepas dari krisis ekonomi 1997, kondisi ekonomi negaranya malah makin memburuk. Padahal Indonesia hanya ingin mandiri. Negaranya terlalu lama dijajah, terlalu lama tergantung padanya. Dia sudah dewasa, sudah merdeka. Dia ingin lepas darinya.

Lepas?

Tidak. Indonesia tidak mungkin bisa lepas dari pengaruh Belanda.

Lihat saja, kitab undang-undang hukum perdata yang dianutnya. Indonesia masih menggunakan _Burgerlijk Wetboek_ yang diajarkan Belanda padanya dulu. Sistem dam yang membelah ibu kotanya,_ made by him_, setiap tahun masih menyelamatkannya dari resiko terendamnya sang jantung negara. Kosa kata serapan yang tersebar dalam kamus besarnya sebagian mencomot dari bahasa yang ia ajarkan : lampu, gelas, pedal. Bahkan bahasa para banci salon: eike, pun menyomot bahasa negara asal _poffertjes_ itu.

Tidakkah ia sadar?

Indonesia bangkit dari duduknya. Dia harus mengenyahkan imaji penjajahnya yang satu itu dari simulakrumnya. Sekarang juga. Masih banyak yang harus dia kerjakan. Waktunya terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan memikirkan personifikasi bermata zamrud itu.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0

_Apa dia akan memaafkanku?_

Sesosok berambut jabrik oranye melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar di Gerbang Kedatangan Bandara Internasional Soekarno Hatta. Tangan kanannya menyeret koper dengan lambang The House of Orange - Nassau terukir di atasnya sementara tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah kotak karton putih panjang. Sosoknya menarik perhatian setiap orang yang dilaluinya. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda bertampang dingin itu memiliki sepasang mata hijau yang menawan dan postur tubuh tinggi yang tak bercela.

_Karena sepanjang yang kutahu dia masih menyayangimu, _Broer_, aku akan bilang iya._

Bergegas, dia naik ke salah satu taksi yang berjajar di depan bandara. Bahasa Indonesianya yang fasih sempat membuat sopir taksi terpukau. Tentu saja bahasa Indonesianya fasih. Dia pernah berada di sini selama 350 tahun. Dia sengaja tidak mengontak Kedutaan Besarnya, dia tidak mau terkekang segala protokoler yang mungkin harus dipatuhinya. Dia tidak mau waktunya terbuang sia-sia.

_Dari mana kau tahu itu?_

Dia ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Dia yang manis, yang dulu mengekornya ke mana pun. Dia yang cerewet, yang keras kepala dan selalu bisa membuat tampang dinginnya lumer. Dia yang temperamental, membuatnya belajar bersabar dan membuatnya harus memperlakukanya ekstra hati-hati saat sedang marah agar bambu runcing di tangan kurus itu tidak terpeleset dari tangan si empunya dan bersarang di kepalanya.

_Ayolah, _Broer_, buktinya jelas, kok._

Dia ingin segera bertemu. Dia terlalu merindukannya. _Indië_ kecilnya – bukan - Indonesia yang kini telah tumbuh makin menawan. Makin memukau. Indonesia yang mulai beranjak dari kehancurannya, yang tengah berjuang mereformasi pemerintahannya.

_Bukti?_

Indonesia bahkan sudah empat kali mengamandemen Undang-Undang Dasar-nya yang dulu dianggap keramat. Tidak diubah barang satu kata pun. Padahal itulah yang menggerogotinya dari dalam. Dan lagi-lagi, para pemudalah yang memulai segalanya. Perubahan. Reformasi. Seperti dulu, di awal tahun 1900-an saat para pemuda Zamrud Khatulistiwa itu mulai membentuk organisasi nasional. Perlahan mengubah paham kedaerahan yang sudah mengakar kuat. Dan membuatnya menginginkan kemerdekaannya. Melepaskan diri darinya.

_Masa kau tidak sadar?_

Dia memejamkan matanya yang dari tadi memandang kelebatan panorama Jakarta di rembang petang. Bahkan personifikasi negara pun bisa kena _jet lag_ bila berjam-jam naik pesawat hanya dengan transit sesaat di Dubai, Uni Emirat Arab demi bisa segera bertemu dengannya.

Broer_, kau harus membuka matamu lebar-lebar. Tertulis jelas, lho! _

Bagaimanapun, dia ingin segera bertemu. Dia ingin membicarakan banyak hal dengannya. Menguraikan benang takdir di antara mereka yang sudah kusut selama puluhan tahun. Ah, tapi sebaiknya dia memulainya dengan satu kata lebih dulu.

_Apa kau tidak bisa membacanya?_

Satu kata yang ia harap bisa menjadi awal yang baik. Satu kata yang dari dulu ingin ia ucapkan. Satu kata yang sekian ratus tahun tak sempat ia sampaikan.

_Sorry._ Maaf.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Indonesia baru saja mandi saat bel pintu kediamannya di pinggiran Jakarta berbunyi. Tubuhnya masih menguarkan sabun aroma melati yang sengaja dipakainya untuk menghibur diri. Aroma Puspa Bangsa itu selalu bisa mengembalikan moodnya. Dan beruntunglah siapapun yang bertandang ke rumahnya sekarang karena moodnya sudah tidak seburuk tadi.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Menyambar kaos oleh-oleh yang Bali bawakan saat berkunjung bulan lalu dan celana kargo pendek selutut, Indonesia bergegas, tak mau tamunya menunggu. Dia hanya berpakaian sekedarnya karena dia yakin paling-paling tamunya salah satu negara ASEAN, adik-adiknya yang selalu mengunjunginya di hari ulang tahunnya. Atau para provinsinya. Atau teman-temannya para personifikasi negara dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Atau mungkin para eks-penjajah-nya?

Indonesia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran sesat sesaatnya tentang sesosok personifikasi berambut oranye dan memutar kenop pintu.

"_Goedenavond, Indonesië(1)."_

Hanya untuk mendapati sosok tinggi seseorang yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya sejak World Conference terakhir dan paling-paling hanya ia dengar suaranya lewat telepon dalam pembicaraan kaku yang hanya menyangkut hubungan bilateral ekonomi, sosial, budaya dan pendidikan mereka – pokoknya jauh-jauh dari urusan politik dan militer, mereka alergi berat – ataupun isu internasional yang sedang heboh dibahas di World Conference.

Indonesia terpaku di tempat. Mata coklat jatinya terbelalak lebar.

"Belanda?"

Belanda. Datang. Menemuinya. Di. Tanggal. Tujuh belas. Agustus.

Indonesia pasti sedang berhalusinasi! Dan itu PASTI gara-gara semur jengkol yang dibawakan Jakarta untuk sarapannya tadi pagi!

Oke, lupakan racauan tidak pada tempatnya itu.

Personifikasi pecinta kelinci itu tersenyum kecil, wajah kaget Indonesia itu manis sekali, "Aku mengganggu?"

Nyata. Ini bukan mimpi. Belanda datang menemuinya.

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Indonesia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, "Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja..."

"Kaget?" ia menyela kata-kata Indonesia dengan senyum gugup yang kentara jelas.

Indonesia mengangguk perlahan, "Tak mengira lebih tepatnya."

.

Hening sesaat.

.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Belanda, mencoba memecahkan kesunyian, karena tampaknya Indonesia masih belum 100% pulih dari kekagetannya.

"Ya, beginilah," Indonesia mengangkat bahunya, jelas sekali dia gugup, sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertatap muka sedekat ini dengan Belanda, "Masih begini-begini saja, Bel-"

Jawaban tidak jelas yang sangat Indonesia. Dan Ned sangat merindukannya. Sayangnya ia harus menyelanya.

"Ned."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku Ned seperti dulu?"

_"Ya. Dulu, saat kau masih percaya penuh padaku. Dulu, sebelum karena kesalahanku sendiri kau mulai memanggilku 'Kompeni',"_ tambah Ned dalam hati.

Sengatan pahit masa lalu menusuk dada Indonesia. Kenapa? Karena rasanya sudah terlalu lama. Memanggil namanya seperti itu hanya akan membuka luka lamanya. Kerja rodi... tanam paksa... _landrenten_... Perang Diponegoro... Perang Paderi... runtuhnya kerajaan Pajajaran... tergadainya ia pada Inggris karena kekalahan Belanda dari Perancis... pengasingan putra-putra bangsa terbaiknya... rentetan perang mempertahankan kemerdekaan... Perang 10 November... Bandung Lautan Api... Agresi Militer I… Serangan Umum 1 Maret... Agresi Milliter II… tragedi Karawang... perjanjian Renville... Konferensi Meja Bundar... berubahnya sistem pemeritahan republik kesatuannya menjadi federal... semuanya luka lama. Yang sudah dan sedang ia coba lupakan.

Indonesia balas menjawab, "Kau juga tidak memanggilku _Indië_ seperti dulu."

Ned terkekeh, "Kau kan memang sudah bukan _Oost Indië_ lagi. Dan kau juga akan sebal kalau hanya dipanggil 'Nesia'."

Indonesia cemberut. Dia memang tidak suka hanya dipanggil 'Nesia'. Nickname begitu kan juga bisa disematkan pada Micronesia atau Polinesia. Lagipula, Indonesia itu nama yang diberikan para putra kebanggaannya. Namanya sendiri.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Ned tersenyum, dan mengulurkan kotak karton putih panjang yang dari tadi diletakkannya di atas kopernya pada Indonesia. Indonesia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Untukku?"

Ned mengangguk, "Bukalah."

Indonesia bisa saja membuang kotak karton itu ke tempat sampah di sebelah gerbang rumahnya sana. Toh, jaraknya cuma 10 meter. Dengan kemampuannya melempar bambu runcing yang tidak bisa diragukan lagi, _it will be a piece of cake_. Namun entah kenapa, ia lebih memilih untuk membuka kotak karton itu.

Dan pilihannya itu tidak salah.

Sekali lagi mata coklat jati itu terbelalak lebar saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak karton itu. Sebuket besar bunga tulip. Delapan tulip semerah darah dan delapan tulip seputih tulang mengelilingi sekuntum tulip oranye cemerlang yang diselimuti kain tule putih dan diikat dengan pita sutra lebar berwarna merah. Total 17 kuntum tulip. Dalam konfigurasi benderanya, merah dan putih dengan masing-masing warna terdiri dari 8 kuntum bunga.

17... 8...

Indonesia sontak mendongak. Coklat jati dan hijau zamrud bertatapan.

"_Sorry_..."

Indonesia yakin pendengarannya sempurna. Hell, dia bahkan masih bisa mendengar umpatan para wakil rakyatnya di Senayan sana. Tapi apa benar... barusan dia mendengar eks-penjajahnya, _Koninjkirk der Nederlander_ yang terhormat mengucapkan 'maaf' padanya?

"Maaf, _Indië_..."

Mendadak, Indonesia merasa kelenjar air matanya jebol. Dan dia harus berusaha susah payah agar air matanya tidak mengalir. Kenapa Ned harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu sekarang? Dan 'maaf'?

"Untuk semua kekeraskepalaanku, semua kesalahanku, semua hal buruk yang kulakukan padamu..."

Ned menatapnya lurus.

"Enam puluh tahun ini rasanya aku seperti berjalan di atas spiral, _Indië_. Berputar di tempat yang sama. Tak bisa maju, juga tertahan tak bisa mundur. Enam puluh tahun lalu, kita berpisah di antara, eh, banyak kesalahpahaman. Juga kekerasan. Salahku. Dan itu pasti membawa luka berkepanjangan untukmu. Aku sangat menyesali itu..."

.

"Karenanya..."

.

"... maukah kau memaafkanku dan..."

.

" ... mungkin kita bisa mulai lagi awal yang baru?"

.

Indonesia menangis. Air mata mengaliri pipi kuning langsatnya. Bahunya bergetar. Tangannya memeluk erat buket bunga tulip di dadanya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada buket tulip itu. Tak peduli jika bentuknya yang cantik harus ringsek oleh tubrukan wajahnya.

"Indonesia..."

Khawatir. Indonesia bisa mendengar kecemasan dalam nada suara personifikasi di hadapannya itu.

"Hei..."

Ned cemas. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Dia datang untuk minta maaf. Untuk memulai segalanya kembali bersamanya yang dikasihinya. Bukannya membuat personifikasi eks-_Netherlands East Indies_ itu menangis. Dia bingung, merasa _useless_ di depan Indonesia yang menangis. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dulu, sih, ia tinggal membelikan gulali dan tangis bocah yang menggandeng tangannya erat itu akan reda. Tapi kini ia benar-benar bingung.

"...doh..."

"Eh?"

"_Netherland _bodoh! Belanda bego! Kompeni tolol!" teriak Indonesia...

BUAG!

... seraya menonjok keras wajah Ned.

Buket tulip cantik yang susah payah dipesan Ned khusus dari penangkarnya di Eindhoven itu kini tergeletak di lantai.

Ned jatuh terduduk. Pipinya terasa sakit. Tonjokan Indonesia benar-benar keras. Dan dia pantas mendapatkannya. Setelah semua yang terjadi, Indonesia harusnya berhak membuatnya babak belur.

Ned mendongak. Dan tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Indonesia menatap Ned dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kesal? Marah? Benci? Ned tak berani mengira-ngira. Tangan Indonesia terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Nafasnya terengah dan wajahnya memerah.

Sekali lagi, tangan Indonesia bergerak. Ned sudah bersiap menerima pukulan selanjutnya, pasrah, saat merasa tubuh mungil itu menubruknya dan dua lengan langsing meraih bagian depan kemejanya, meremasnya. Indonesia membenamkan kepalanya ke dadanya. Aroma melati memenuhi indra penciuman Ned.

"Ind-"

"Bodoh..."

Ned mendadak bungkam. Ini ke**EMPAT **kalinya sang _Koninjkirk der Nederlander_ dipanggil bodoh dan sinonimnya dalam 3 menit terakhir dan dia tidak membantah, melawan, serta menganiaya si empunya mulut yang mengatakan hal itu. Belgia dan Luxemburg, adik-adiknya tersayang itu pasti akan tercengang dan langsung menyambar handycam yang mereka beli saat pergi ke rumah Kiku a.k.a Jepang dan mampir ke Akihabara tempo hari. Ini kesempatan yang terlalu langka untuk dilewatkan.

"Kau butuh 60 tahun untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

Ned mendapati dirinya tersenyum mendengar nada suara lembut dalam pertanyaan retoris Indonesia itu.

Jemari Ned lari ke rambut Indonesia, membelainya lembut, "Aku memang bodoh. _Het spitj me(2)_..."

"Jangan katakan itu lagi. Memangnya kau ke sini cuma untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu?" desis Indonesia kesal.

Ned tersenyum, mendongakkan wajah personifikasi dalam pelukannya itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, dan berucap dengan jelas.

"_Gefeliciteerd..."_

Untuk ketiga kalinya mata coklat jati Indonesia terbelalak. Ned mengucapkan... selamat?

"_Gefeliciteerd __metje ____vrijheid. Gelukkigeverjaardag, Indonesië(3)..."_

Ned tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sudah lama, sangat lama tidak melintas bibir itu. Senyum yang selalu membuat jantung Indonesia melompat satu ketukan. Wajah Indonesia memerah lagi. Namun kali ini bukan karena kesal. Air mata juga mengaliri pipi kuning langsat itu lagi. Namun kali ini, bukan karena sedih.

Sepatah kalimat yang dibisikkan sang mantan _Spice Islands_ berikutnya sukses ganti membuat mata hijau zamrud Ned yang terbelalak lebar.

"_Ik mis je(4),_ Ned..."

Kedua lengan Ned, tanpa dikomando, langsung memeluk erat eks-koloninya selama 350 tahun itu.

"Aku juga, Indonesia. Sangat..."

0—0—0—0—0—0—0

_Satu kata._

_Akhirnya terucap_

_setelah enam puluh tahun hanya mengendap_

_dalam hati yang lindap_

_Satu kata._

_Akhirnya tersampaikan_

_setelah berbagai kesalahpahaman_

_mulai bisa diuraikan_

_Namun tahukah kau,_

_satu kata_

_yang abadi selamanya dalam nyawaku?_

_Tertulis paling atas,_

_dalam kata yang kau ajarkan dulu._

_Apakah kau tahu?_

0—0—0—0—0—0—0

"_Lux..."_

_Luxemburg menyeruput coklat panas buatan Belgia dengan nikmat, "Apa, Belgie?"_

"_Bukti yang kau bilang, bahwa Indonesia masih sayang Kak Ned... Itu apa, sih?" tanyanya tiba-tiba._

_Lux menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau juga tidak tahu?"_

_Belgie yang awalnya duduk di kursi di hadapan Lux beringsut pindah ke sebelah Lux yang duduk di sofa, "Ayolah, beri tahu aku.."_

_Lux menyeringai, "Masa kau tidak sadar?"_

"_Lux, please~!"_

_Belgie melancarkan serangan puppy eyes-nya, kelemahan terbesar Ned dan Lux saat harus menghadapi satu-satunya personifikasi bergender wanita dalam Benelux Union itu. Tak kuasa menolak, Lux meletakkan mugnya di meja, dan mendesah._

"_Haah. Oke, oke... kau tahu kan, Indonesia sudah mengamandemen Undang-Undang Dasar-nya empat kali?"_

_Belgie mengangguk semangat, "Em. Yang dia laksanakan secara adendum itu kan? Terus?"_

"_Kau tahu ada bagian yang tak boleh diubah, diutak-atik sama sekali dalam amandemen itu?" tanya Lux lagi, mencoba memancing, apakah Belgie bisa menebak dengan petunjuk-petunjuknya._

"_Iya. Pembukaan-nya kan? Indonesia katanya bersikukuh tak memperbolehkan Pembukaan-nya diubah. Karena alinea keempatnya itu mengandung tujuan dan dasar negaranya. Makanya tidak boleh diubah," Belgie menelengkan kepalanya, " Lalu?"_

_Lux mengurut pelipisnya. Sudah tahu sejauh itu tapi masih tidak sadar juga?_

"_Kau perhatikan tidak, hanya ada 2 kata bahasa asing dalam Pembukaan itu?" tuntunnya lagi dengan sabar._

"_Eh?"_

_Oke, cukup. Tampaknya memang Lux harus menjelaskannya secara gamblang._

"_Ya, yang pertama: Allah."_

"_Oya, the Founding Fathers-nya Indonesia, Panitia Sembilan yang menyusun draft Pembukaan itu kan beragama Islam semua, ya?" komentar Belgie sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti._

"_Hm. Kau tahu apa kata yang kedua?" pancing Lux lagi._

_Mata Belgie perlahan melebar. Pemahaman menghantam pemikirannya._

"_Ja, jangan-jangan-?"_

'Akhirnya,'_ batin Lux._

_Lux menyeringai, "Ya_. Preambule_. Bahasa Belanda dari mukadimah alias pembukaan alias pendahuluan. Indonesia bisa saja menggantinya dengan mukadimah kan? Toh, artinya tidak jauh berbeda. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dari itu saja bisa ditarik kesimpulan bukan?"_

_._

_Hening sesaat._

_._

"_Indonesia.." desah Belgie, sebelum berseru histeris, "Itu manis sekali!"_

_Lux kontan memutar bola matanya._

_._

"_Hei, Lux.." panggil Belgie._

"_Hm?" ujar Lux tak acuh seraya menyomot _poffertjes_ coklat karya Belgie._

_Belgie tersenyum, "Kuharap kakak dan Indonesia bisa kembali bersama."_

"_Maksudmu Indonesia kembali dijajah Belanda?" tanggap Lux pragmatis..._

_DUAG._

_...yang ditanggapi Belgie balik dengan satu jitakan di kepala Lux._

"_Bukan, bodoh!" serunya sebal._

"_Auw..." rintih Lux seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya._

"_Maksudku hubungan mereka berdua, BUKAN hubungan bilateral negara mereka!" seru Belgie lagi, sebelum nada suaranya turun, bersimpati, "Mereka saling menyayangi kan? Kuharap mereka bisa berbahagia bersama."_

_Lux tersenyum, mengamini dalam hati,_

"_Kuharap juga begitu..."_

**END**

**Notes:**

(1) Selamat sore, Indonesia.

(2) Maafkan aku.

(3) Selamat atas kemerdekaanmu. Selamat ulang tahun, Indonesia.

(4) Aku rindu padamu.

Yap, tamat sudah _oneshot_ resmi pertama saya! Eyang-Eyang _the Founding Fathers_, jangan anggap saya durhaka sebagai warga negara karena ngasal bikin alasan kenapa kata _Preambule_ masih nongol di Pembukaan UUD 1945, ya... T^T

Sebelum ada yang merasa saya ngopas dari fict tertentu, saya ngaku dulu. Saya memang terinspirasi dari fict Hari Ulang Tahun karya... err, maaf, saya lupa nama authornya. Jadi, ini bukan ngopas, ya...

Toh endingnya beda banget kan?

Ehehe.

Review, ya, minna...

Luv,

sherry


End file.
